PewDiePie like children
by sonicxxx horny dog
Summary: PewDiePie faps to child porn (18 ) (NSFW) (NSFL) (NOT SUITABLE FOR THE EASILY DISTURBED) Sorry for re uploading. Made some horrible grammar mistakes. whoops. It's still good tho.


If PewDiePie was one thing, it was determined. Or maybe stubborn? He actually wasn t sure. What he was sure of was the fact that his will to succeed was being tested. The blond fuck stared around the pile of dragon dildos that surrounded him at his desk. It wasn t so much that he didn t feel incapable of shiving a 20 inch dildo up his ass, eating his own shit and mining coin before midnight, it s just that if he had the option of doing all of that or doing nothing, he d choose the latter. Unfortunately, coin is going downhill

As he opened his 67 terrabyte child pornography file on his computer and fapping to "7 babies 1 black man", Sonic stepped into his room, fresh from the shower. PewDiePie looked up at the calendar on their shared girthy 40 inch dildo noting that it was a Friday. His insomnia and autism didn t really allow for much sleep, or knowing what day it was.

He glanced at his watch. 8:00pm exactly. This is the usual time Sonic would be getting ready for a night of underage sex and intercourse with diarrhea-filled dog corpses with multiple patrons, as PewDiePie chose to describe it. What an absolute hooligan.

Sonic stood in front of the full body mirror on the door, smoothing concealer over the dark circles under his eyes before reaching into his makeup bag for the dark purple eyeshadow he smoked back over it. PewDiePie thought it was counterproductive and kind of made it look like he d lost a fight, but he understood that personal aesthetics could be complicated things, so he elected to keep his mouth shut.

Are you masturbating tonight" Sonic asked, plucking a few unseemly stray hairs out of his brows.

Yes. I m quite busy, he answered. I have heard the FBI is tracking us down. I would suggest you stay home and protect the child porn as well

Sonic shrugged. He pulled out a deep red lipstick and glided it over his lips. I already paid some kid to hack the FBI for us. I m not worried about it.

PewDiePie knew by paid he meant sucked his dick. He once again elected not to comment.

Sonic searched through their drawers until he found the outfit for tonight, the epitome of every middle schooler s slutty goth dreams come true. You could come with me, Sonic offered. He tugged some studded bracelets onto his wrists as PewDiePie turned to face him. I ve lived with you for more than 89 years and I ve never seen you go to a party." "You always on your computer fapping to that child pornography!". As Sonic continuously nagged PewDiePie, PewDiePie interrupted him and said:  
Don't say we live together, it makes it sound like a choice.

Sonic sneered at him, but didn't say anything back.

I have more important things to do, PewDiePie turned back around, but he felt the other man s eyes boring into him.

Like what? Anyone who s had an orgasm before wants to have one again. That s like a selling point in BDSM

PewDiePie remained silent, though slightly more rigid than before.

Sonic paused. Holy shit, you're a virgin!"

PewDiePie cut him off. It s not important.

Oh ho ho ho! Wow, I knew you were a neckbeard, but that s something else.

PewDiePie refused to respond for two solid seconds, before turning back around. Some of us had jobs, Sonic.

You lived with your rich uncle, what job did you even have? Sonic replied

Not sucking dick!" PewDiePie said.

The art of fallecio is a respectable discipline, how dare you! Sonic yelled

Tension hung in the air for a moment, but finally Sonic grabbed his phone and wallet and began to walk out the door. Orgasms improve neuroplasticity. Take it to heart, Einstein. He slammed the door behind himself, then disappeared down the hallway, not likely to be seen again until the next year.

PewDiePie sat back in his seat. He once again found himself staring at the child porn surrounding him.

PewDiePie put his head in his hands in embarrassment. He had no idea what he was doing. He d sort of done this before, though. It couldn t be that hard. He slowly lifted his head before unbuttoning his pants with tentative hands, nervousness undercutting every moment.

He started by gripping the base of his cock, much in the same way that one would squeeze a Taco Bell burrito as the contents threatened to spill out the bottom. And then, like a madman who doesn't care about what happens to his sweet 99 cent burrito, PewDiePie squeezed, stroking up the soft skin. Or down. Because that dick was limp. Limp as the shredded remains of the tortilla that once held Taco Bell brand refried beans.

PewDiePie repeated the process once, twice, thrice, before holding the limp dick in the palm of his hand. It didn t feel like anything, really. He smacked the depressed penis against his opposite hand.

Wake up, he commanded.

It did not.

PewDiePie was no biology major, but he was certain that phalluses were not actually sentient.

The Swedish cunt decided to try a few other methods of exciting himself. Twisting felt weird. Tugging hurt. Smacking it against his hand more just felt sort of sad. Was masturbation really such a difficult task? Wasn t this supposed to be relaxing? Should he watch Masturbation 101 on YouTube to uncover the hidden secrets to busting a nut? Luckily, before he could launch himself into a possibly dangerous journey to finding an online course on How To Jerk Off, PewDiePie remembered that Sonic brought in a new stash of Dead kids porn.

Fast as a speeding bullet, PewDiePie turned to Sonic's leptop and opened the "homework" file. He searched "child dicks" He paused. Deleted. Dead child dicks. This was sufficient. He hit enter. A plethora of explicit viruses overtook his screen. Flustered and only a little afraid, he clicked on a random link and was taken directly to a website with a CamDoms logo emblazoned across the top, a rather crude condom shape making up most of it.

PewDiePie is quickly able to understand three things: 1, it is a child porn website; 2, all the videos are live; 3, it costs money, but he is able to sign up for a free three-day trial. Considering he would likely only need this website s assistance for a maximum of ten minutes, this seemed like the deal of a lifetime.

After taking a few moments to sign up, he gripped his dick again, idly stroking as he started to explore the available streams. The sidebar held a list of the channels with the most viewers currently. Surely they were popular for a reason. PewDiePie impulsively clicked on the first link he saw before he could overthink it.

Her username was Japanes_age5_huge_boobs, and for good reason. When the video loaded, a little red LIVE button glowing at the top corner, PewDiePie was bombarded with some massive bodonkers. Like, absolutely killer bazappos. Past the sheer size of the woman s boobs, PewDiePie noticed that she had a lovely face. Short, dark hair framed her strong cheeks and sultry green eyes. The way she kneaded her breasts and moaned into the heavens should have made PewDuePie wang jump to life, but unfortunately, PewDiePie was quite gay. He silently commended the kid for her perfectly blended eyeshadow and massive tits, but he knew deep down that neither would be able to get him off.

PewDiePie left Japanese_age5_huge_boobs to her moneymaking and decided to click on the username directly below her on the list: 37inch_age4. The name sounded intense, and PewDiePie imagined a strong, muscular figure with dark eyes and a commanding tone. He was pleased to feel his cock harden ever so slightly, and he gave two long, slow strokes to support it as the video loaded. Just as he felt the softest groan rise in his throat, the image popped up and PewDiePie scrambled for the volume when a kid in an animal suit began screaming through his speakers. PewDiePie was able to decipher the nipple clamps on his chest and the dildos in his ass, then decided that this was just a bit much for him at this point in time. Maybe later. For now, he had a flame in his loins to reignite. He had finally entered gay territory and was grateful to be closer to prime nut material.

He scoured through the list a bit and clicked on 7ft_age8. He imagined a large, black kid in leather. As long as there was no screaming, he thinks he could dig that.

The kud he was met with however was indeed large, and PewDiePie respected that, but he was also fully clothed and doing nothing but shoving food into his mouth. Perhaps this is a fetish PewDiePie had not before realized? After watching for a few moments, he gave up.

PewDiePie searched through several more channels, occasionally being able to jerk off for a minute or two before something way too bizarre occurred and he was forced to walk away with blue balls. He scrolled up and down through the list, avoiding any username with variations of splooge or hairy or prolapse. He d seen a lot in the past twenty minutes.

OneNutKid he mumbled to himself. He had to commend the kid on creativity. Taking a deep breath, PewDiePie clicked.

He was shocked and appalled by the neon banner that laid just above the stream. Emblazoned across the screen was the man s username, depicted in glittery pink Comic Sans font, complete with flame animations. There was also a multitude of Blingee stickers decorating the sides of the stream.

He would be disgusted if he weren t so taken by the kid before him. Jesus, this kid was like a Greek god-if deities regularly gyrated on live webcasts. It was moments like this that reminded PewDiePie of how much of a Pedo he truly was. The only downside was that the kid's face wasn t visible, but PewDiePie figured confidentiality could be important in this business.

While he hadn t been totally limp before, he was definitely getting worked to full hardness now. The kid continuously rolled his hips, hands gliding down his skin to lightly palm the length straining against what looked to be a navy blue thong. Impressive. But PewDiePie couldn t get caught up on details now, not when those hands were hooking into the sides of that dark fabric and slowly sliding down, hips swaying as the band pulled tantalizingly against the erection inside until it sprung free.

PewDiePie firmly pumped his hand over his cock, already close enough that he was actively fucking into his own fist, hips stuttering. God, he needed to come. His free hand moved into his hair, pushing it back from his forehead in an attempt to not overheat. It also felt pretty nice.

Apparently, he had spoken too soon.

A door in the background opened, a tall, nondescript man entering before immediately covering his eyes, followed by what seemed to be lots of fear-induced shouting before the stream promptly went dark.

The chatroom immediately blew up, but PewDiePie was having none of it. He stared blankly at his own reflection in the pitch blackness of an empty stream, a nut unbust. He groaned loudly, mentally asking God why he had forsaken him once again. He halfheartedly attempted to continue, but both him and his dick knew it just wasn t the same.

He put that thing back where it came from with a grim acceptance, closing the empty stream. His boner was gone now, but he was still going to be upset about it, dammit. He had once again proven Sonic right in some roundabout way, and it once again grated harshly on his nerves.

That didn t stop PewDiePie from later attempts by any means. Sonic continued to berate him about it, much like he did with everything, and PewDiePie admit he was too much of a flagrant homosexual to ignore how attractive the camboy whose show was-very unfortunately-cut short was. Nothing else really seemed to be doing it for him, which was how, after about a week s worth of internal debate, he convinced himself it wasn t that bad to pay for porn. PewDiePie refused to think about it for too long, or he knew he d come to terms with where he was and promptly flee. Everything just felt so seedy.

Once again the weekend had come, Sonic was out, and PewDiePie was thankfully alone. Both the peace of mind from being away from an aggravating roommate and any inherent sexual liberties were welcome. He geared himself up before opening the same streaming website, and, with only a little shame, quickly navigated to OneNutKid s stream. Tonight he seemed to be lucky enough to have joined right in the thick of things, with OneNutKid already stroking his lubed up erection, slick sounds mingling with soft moans. Definitely intriguing.

PewDiePie made the mistake of glancing at the stream of messages on the right. The chatroom was...vile. Jesus, did people really talk like this?was it hot to talk like this? He definitely wasn t ready to consider bothering with any chatroom shenanigans yet, so he made an executive decision to just ignore it. He didn t have long to think on it before OneNutKid started talking and fuck, PewDiePie was definitely hard now. His voice was high pitched like a 5 year old, perfect to imagine getting pinned down and-

So sorry about last show, I know how disappointed you all must be, he murmured, and PewDiePie swore he could hear a smirk on his voice. I d love to make it up to everyone now, but it all depends on how high the biddings go tonight. And how creative you re all feeling.

There was a visible surge in chatroom density, PewDiePie making out bursts of words like roleplay, fuck me, and at one point something called CBT, though he didn t know what that meant.

He was already somewhere he technically shouldn t be, doing something he technically shouldn t do-at least in a wholesome world-so he agreed to himself that putting forth any more money was strictly something he was not ready for yet.

PewDiePie was quickly learning that his willpower was laughably weaker than he thought.

Additionally, through a miscalculation on his part, PewDiePie somehow accidentally put forth 100 Shekels instead of the 10 he had anticipated. He was a fool.

Hm. Childslayer69 you re pretty generous for a newbie, huh? OneNutKid commented.

PewDiePie heart promptly skipped exactly two and a half beats-he counted. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Why would he have noticed his subscription? Why him in a sea of others? And especially when it was a fucking last-ditch throwaway of a username? Whywhywhywhywhy? PewDiePie continued his internal meltdown while OneNutKid idly stroked at himself on standby, as though waiting for something.

Oh no, didn t mean to make you shy, he chuckled quietly. I can always appreciate a charitable donor, so I thought I might take a request from you.

Okay, PewDiePie had definitely died now. He d had a heart attack after hearing his username said out in the stream for the world to hear, and was now living some twisted fantasy in hell or something. He wondered distantly how Sonic would react to finding his body hunched over a shitty porn site, probably still with dick in hand. He shuddered and decided he didn t want to think about it. That guy was a total pervert.

As he continued staring blankly at his computer screen, the hodgepodge of vulgar and oddly supportive messages flooding the chat, he began to realize this wasn t the case. Christ, why did this have to happen while he was still completely inept at any and all forms of sex? He didn t even know what he thought was hot, how was he supposed to dictate what this Adonis of a man would partake in before thousands of viewers?

PewDiePie deliberated for another thirty seconds or so, before quickly answering.

Childslayer69: I m not picky. Anything is fine.

OneNutKud seemed to laugh lightly at that. You sure?

PewDiePie thought about it for another moment.

Childslayer69: I m sure.

Kay. I was kind of curious to use this new massager I got, see how long I can go for til I m totally spent. What do you think?

It took PewDiePie a few moments to realize he was asking him, which made his dick twitch in interest.

Childslayer69: Sounds great.

OneNutKud hummed appreciatively before standing and oh god, look at those thighs, fuck. He quickly brought what PewDiePie realized was not just a massager but a prostate massager into frame. Of course. He was an idiot to think otherwise, but hey, he was a virgin so he could be cut some slack.

OneNutKidclicked something out of frame and the camera angle changed to a shot on the bed behind the man. PewDiePie was definitely interested in where this was going.

What position you thinkin ?

Oh god, was he talking to him again? PewDiePie decided if he was going to die, he should at least be proactive.

Childslayer69: Try riding it.

He paused.

Childslayer69: your legs, too.

He dropped his head onto his desk. That was definitely too bold, wasn't it? Now-

We have the same idea. Good taste, if a little vanilla, OneNutKid commented, moving to sink down onto the bed.

PewDiePie heart was in his fucking throat at this point after all the-not entirely unwanted, he supposed-attention.

OneNutKid strode over to the bed, playing idly with the massager in his hands, before sinking down on his knees. Front or back view?

PewDiePie choked, though only a little bit.

Childslayer69: Front is fine.

The alternative would be too embarrassing to ask for at this point, PewDiePie knew.

OneNutKid hummed at that, giving himself a few quick strokes before uncapping a bottle of lube and slowly dripping it down onto his fingers. The modest type, eh? He teased as he reached behind himself.

PewDiePie blushed despite the absurdity of the situation, swallowing with some difficulty when the other man leaned back just so, the new angle offering a pleasant view of two of his fingers slowly sinking down to the second knuckle. OneNutKid sighed softly, beginning to stretch himself out on them while firmly jerking his cock.

God, PewDiePie was hard. But it was still early, and he was curious to see where things would go. Instead, he palmed himself lightly as consolation, a quiet moan falling from his lips.

OneNutKid seemed almost impatient, quickly finishing his preparations before lubing up the massager and pressing it tentatively against his ass. He leaned back even further now to offer a better view as he sunk the toy deeper, abdominals pulled taut with the effort. He paused there for a moment, adjusting, before beginning to rock gently along the length of it, hips sliding back and forth.

Hope you re not finished already, he taunted, reaching back again to turn the massager on, a soft whirring noise now audible. PewDiePie watched as the added sensation caused the man s back to arch, moaning softly. This was about the extent of the Swedish's self-control, as he now took his cock in hand and began stroking in earnest.

OneNutKid began steadily riding the massager now as promised, PewDiePie's eyes glued to the mesmerizing slide of its matte silicone-now slickened from lube-pressing deeper into that sculpted ass. The kid halted his motions for a moment when it was deeply sheathed, grinding down against it with a drawn-out groan.

PewDiePie couldn t help thinking he d love to see him come from the massager alone.

His desire wasn t lost, it seemed, as OneNutKid s free hand moved to twist into the bedsheets, ignoring the steady trickle of precum leaking from his cock. Oh, fuuuuck he whispered. Hah...I bet it d feel so much better with you inside me. What s your name, anyway? I want something to moan when I come.

PewDiePie's dick fucking throbbed in his hand at the notion. Shit, but wouldn t it be weird having people on the internet know his real name? He liked his mormal pedophilic life without a dash of axe murdering, thanks.

Childslayer69: It s Liam.

OneNutKid paused in his motions for a split second. Alright...Liam. Though PewDiePie didn t know it, OneNutKid definitely thought that sounded fake. But ok.

PewDiePie grimaced a little at that, but this was his choice, and now he had to roll with it. He really wanted to come, and he really wanted it to be while experiencing the sight before him.

I m gonna finish quick so we can get to the real action, OneNutKid murmured before sliding the toy home, holding it to press against his prostate just right as he quickly jerked himself to completion with a muffled grunt. Heh. I ll be nice and sensitive for you now...Liam.

Despite how unappealing he found the name, PewDiePie rocked into his hand at the tone.

He didn t pause, keeping the massager lodged deep in his ass while he squirmed from the overstimulation. He panted softly as his dick hardened again, shiny and wet from the first wave of come he d painted himself with. Shit...aah, I want you to fuck me, Liam

OneNutKid leaned up from where he had been sprawled, controlling the massager s pace, instead now actively riding it. Aah-aah, fuck! He was moaning unabashedly now, sweat beginning to run down his chest to pool around his bellybutton. Those firm thighs were spread wide, presenting his thoroughly fucked hole that looked all too ready to accommodate.

PewDiePie wondered how it would feel to plunge himself into that sinfully crafted sculpture of a child, have him ride PewDiePie's cock for all he was worth. Christ, if he could moan his real name while he did it, back arched and voice rising steadily higher and louder until he filled him up with his-

REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

PewDiePie started, both himself and his desk chair promptly becoming acquainted with the rather unforgiving floor. The lights flashing along with the continuous screech helped PewDiePie realize that that was indeed the fire alarm. Fuck.

He groaned, shifting awkwardly after literally being caught with his pants around his ankles. The stream was still visible from his position, and PewDiePie briefly wondered how likely he was to die if he stayed a bit longer to finish.

He closed his laptop a few moments later, the regret of now-wasted money and a nut unbust weighing heavily on his shoulders. He tucked his dick back into his pants, praying his boner would go away before he made it outside.

For once, he was allowed that small victory.


End file.
